Forever Mine
by itsmePierina
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been dating for a while, they love each other and everything is perfect, well..the only problem is a black haired girl. What if it all falls apart between them? Can they overcome these obstacles? Brittana endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoooo just a quick note before you start reading this story, Santana is a sweet girl while Brittany is a badass, also Santana is bi and Brittany is a lesbian. Okay you can start reading now ;)**

**- o -**

**Chapter 1**

**Santana POV**

I walked into the deli where Puck and Brittany worked. Today I was going to surprise Brittany, but in turn, I was the one surprised. I saw this black haired bimbo all over her, _and boy was I upset.__  
_  
"Britt, hi." I said as I got the courage to speak again.

She looked up and smiled wide.

"San, how are you?" she asked.

I walked over to her and kissed her. Whoever that black haired bimbo was, definitely didn't like what I did. _Too bad she is my__ girl__friend._

The kiss was turning into a full make out session until the bitch coughed, so we pulled away.

"So, Brittany, who's this?" the bitch said.

"This is Santana, my girlfriend. San, this is Bree"

I smiled a fake smile as she glared at me.

"Nice to meet you, Bree" I said in a cute voice, earning another glare from her.

She smiled back fakely and said,

"Brittany, you never told me you had a girlfriend."

_WHAT?!_

I was just about to say something when Puck came out from the back, eaves dropping of course, since he knew I was coming.

"Shut up, Bree, and leave my sister and Brittany alone."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You let your best friend and your little sister date?! She should be with someone her own age!" the bimbo said.

Puck obviously didn't like that.

"Get in the back now, Bree" he growled.

And with that she left. I would have to talk to Puck later and thank him for that. Then I looked at Brittany and realized she didn't say one thing to defend me... and that was weird of her._  
_  
"She likes you, you know." I said.

"What? Who? Bree? No, she doesn't. You're imagining things, babe"

"Britt, come on. Don't pretend like you don't see it. I don't mind it because I know you're all mine." I said with a smile.

She pulled me in her strong arms and whispered in my ear,

"You'll always be mine, S"

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Forever, B"

She smiled.

"Forever together"

And she kissed me.

- o -

**Brittany POV**

After San left, Puck came out from the back.

"Dude, my sister is too good to you."

"What do you mean, Puck?"

"If I was your girlfriend and I came in and saw you with that girl, I'd flip. You know she gets all over you when you two work the same shift." He said while shaking his head.

"Dude, first of all, I love your sister. And second, Bree is never all over me! We're just friends!" I said in defense.

_Why was everyone thinking that she liked me? _I sighed and looked at Puck.

"Tell San not to worry. Bree and I are just friends."

Puck raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell your girlfriend yourself? I'm not your messenger. But just so you know, if anything goes down with you and that bimbo, I will be forced to tell my sister."

After that was said, Bree came out while Puck was asking me a question.

"Britt, you wanna come over and watch the game tonight?"

"Sure, can I spend the night?"

"Yeah. But no funny business with Tana. I hear anything bad coming from that room, I will kill you." He said with a smile.

"Deal"

We didn't realize that Bree had come out from the back until she spoke up.

"Can I come too, Brittany?"

I nodded.

"Sure."

When we got to San and Puck's house, Bree followed me and Puck in. He called San to tell her we were there, and she came running down the stairs.

"Britty!" She said while coming down the stairs but she froze when she got to the landing.

I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She was staring at Bree, who had put her arm around mine. I quickly shook it off and made my way over to her.

"Babe" I whispered.

She looked up and whispered back.

"Baby" She smiled and then hugged me. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm spending the night okay." I said.

She pulled back and just looked at me. This went on for like 10 seconds until she kissed me so passionately that I had to steady my breathing so nothing would happen.

"Excuse me, can you not suck each others faces off while I'm around?" Bree said.

"Just shut up Bree!" I said when we pulled away and San looked down. I lifted her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry about her S. Tonight it will be just you and me." I said then went to find Puck.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I was all happy after Brittany and I made out for a couple of minutes until Bree said we should watch a movie. You would think I'd like it because that would give me and Britt more time to kiss, but no.

When the movie was picked - Saw IV- I grabbed Britt's hand because one, she was my girlfriend. Two, I'm terrified of the dark, and three, I hate scary movies.

But no, that bimbo was all over her. When there would be a scary part, she'd put her face in her shoulder. I was getting pretty upset so I let go of her hand and laid my head on Puck's chest.

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired"

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

"Later, Pucky. I'm really tired" I said.

"Okay, baby girl. Lay your head on my lap and I'll take you to your room after the movie."

I nodded my head and laid on his lap. _Bree makes me sick. Ugh.__  
_  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I felt a kiss on my forehead so I opened my eyes.

"Pucky?" I said.

"No, babe"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Britt" Was all I said.

"What's wrong, doll?"

"Nothing, goodnight." I said then laid back down.

"S, I wasn't finished. We still have to continue from earlier." she said, pulling me up in her lap.

"Britt, I'm tired."

"Babe, come on. We never get time like this anymore."

"B, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

She sighed. _Oh great here it comes._

"Santana Camila, what's wrong? And don't you dare say it's nothing because I know it's not."

"Fine. You and Bree, Britt. She was all over you during that movie! I left you like 3 hours ago and you didn't even notice!" I said in a hurt voice.

"She was not all over me, San! It was a scary movie!"

"That you spent with her, not me!"

I was crying at this point, and Britt could tell. She hugged me really tight.

"Brittany, you don't see it because you don't want to. Do you like her B? Tell me now if you do, and don't lie to me."

"Santana, I love you." Was all he said.

I looked up at her and she was smiling down at me. I used to be able to smile back, but I couldn't. Not when she was breaking my heart. I needed to say this.

"Well, if only that was enough, Brittany. Actions speak louder than words."

Her smile faltered and she got a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, San?"

"I mean you say you love me, but then you let Bree flirt and be all over you. You never actually proved you love me in actions."

She grabbed my face and kissed me. I instantly went into kissing her back until I tasted something different - beer. I pulled away fast and looked at her.

"What?" was all she said.

- o -

**Oh cliffhanger, sorry guys I have to, it's more fun that way haha! please review because they make me happy :) See ya next time!**

**Xo Pierina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 guys, to gleek114 yes Santana and Puck are siblings and he is very protective of her, and also to the guest that said "Ugh. I hate when people switch Santana's and Brittany's roles with the other. It's so fucking gay. Stupidest shit ever" It's so fucking gay? Okay hun first of all that doesn't even make sense and second of all you're kinda pathetic for being so rude without an actual reason, so anyways besides that thank you all for your reviews they make me really happy!**

**- o -**

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany POV**

I couldn't understand San, so I just kissed her. She was kissing back too until she suddenly pulled away.

"What?"

"You've been drinking." She said.

"So?"

"You've been drinking. I'm not kissing you. Where were you?!"

"Nowhere, I was just drinking some beers we uhm.. bought earlier, S, come on. You were liking it"

"Until I realize you were drunk! Don't lie to me Brittany!"

"San, I'm not lying to you, and I'm not even that drunk c'mon!"

She stared at me for a long time then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"You sleep in here, Brittany. I'll take the couch."

"S, you don't need to do that."

"Obviously I do because you're drunk and I know you were out somewhere and you don't even told me where you were like you don't care about me" She said then left.

I felt horrible for what I'd said to San. She's my everything. After that, I fell asleep.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I looked up and it was Puck.

_Oh crap_

"What's up, Puck?" I asked.

"Don't Brittany. I had Tana call Sam and he's going to pick you up, you're not staying here when you're like that. Where the fuck where were you by the way huh?!"

"Puck, it's not bad. I didn't do anything."

"Whatever. You're leaving Brittany. I'm not having my sister in the living room crying her eyes out."

"Why's she crying?" I asked.

"Because you're gonna leave her for Bree"

"No, I'm not."

"Just go downstairs Britt."

I picked myself up from the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. When I got to the living room to talk to San, I saw that Sam was already here, holding her in his arms. I really messed up.

- o -

**Puck POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I got down there though, I heard faint crying coming from the living room. I saw my little sister crying on the couch.

"Tana?"

She looked up.

"P-P-Pucky?"

I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Tana, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to lose her." She said then started crying again.

"Shh.. you're not going to lose her. She'd be stupid to do that. She really loves you"

"I hate when she gets drunk, you know why and she knows why!"

"I know sis. It's okay."

I can't believe Brittany would do this to her. She's a wreck. I need to talk to her.

"Tana, call Sam and tell him to come get her sister"

She nodded and I held her until Sam got there.

"Why do I need to pick up my sister?" Sam asked, but then he saw Santana.

"San, what happened?" He asked.

"I'll let you tell him while I go get Brittany." I said then went upstairs.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I watched Puck go upstairs then I turned to Sam.

"She's going to leave me for Bree"

"Who? Brittany? San, she really loves you." Sam said.

"But she knows I hate when Bree flirts with her, and when she gets drunk, I bet that bimbo was with her Sam, I think she's going to leave me because I don't let her drink and she's getting tired of it"

Sam thought this over. I looked up at him.

"I know it's still hard because of what happened but I'm sure you guys will get through it, don't worry San" he said.

"Can you just hold me for a little while? I really need it." I asked.

"Sure thing, San."

Sam put his arms around me and I felt safe again. With someone holding me, though, I felt whole again.

My head was on his shoulder and when I opened my eyes, I saw Puck and Brittany staring at us, but I didn't care. I don't have feelings towards anyone but Britt.

I finally decided that I should get up, but the truth was I felt so comfortable with Sam. But we were broken apart when Britt spoke.

"I'm ready to go, Sam."

He gently pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm just one call away, cupcake." He said then winked.

"Let's go Britt" Sam said.

"Night Puck" Britt said.

I looked up at her and could only stare.

"Goodnight, Brittany." Puck said.

"Goodnight, babe." she said and then kissed me on the cheek. I melt because I really love her.

I looked at Britt.

"Bye, baby."

And they left.

"Okay, time for bed, Tana"

So Puck and I walked up the stairs and into our rooms. Only I couldn't fall asleep. I had so much to worry about.

- o -

**Brittany POV**

As Sam was driving back home, I wanted to ask him if he still had feelings for San, because he did date her before me. But something told me that he really liked Mercedes, and he was just being a good friend.

"You break her, I break you, Brittany." Sam said out of the blue.

I looked over at him.

"I thought it was bros before h-"

"DUDE! You did not almost call San a hoe!" He said loudly.

"It's a figure of speech, man. I would never call her a hoe! I love her."

"Really? Why do I not believe that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Brittany, I've been to your work. I've seen Bree. She doesn't even compare to Santana. And I know you were out drinking God knows where with that hoe, you know Santana hates it when you get drunk ugh fuck it. Just don't ruin your relationship. San's not going to love you forever." He said then parked the car.

I stayed silent and got out of the car. Man, that talk kinda sobers you up, even though I wasn't even that drunk well that's what I'm telling myself. I shook my head while taking off my coat. I walked into the bathroom and I started brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror and saw something on my neck...

_No,_I thought. _It can't be..._

"A hickey?" I said, as Sam walked in.

"Dude, can I borrow a—is that a hickey?!" He said.

I looked up with wide eyes and he was staring at my neck. I took a deep breath and regained my composer.

"So? I do have a girlfriend you know." I defended.

"Yeah, that didn't do anything but kiss your face! And that's freaking new!"

He was right. It was new and San didn't gave it to me. How in the world did I get it? Then it hit me.

"Bree..." I whispered.

"BREE!? Brittany! How could you do that! When San sees this she'll flip!

"I didn't mean to! I don't even really remember..." I said.  
_  
__FLASHBACK___

_I left San and Puck's house with Bree, she convinced me to go to a party to chill for a bit while San was sleeping. Her friend was picking us up.___

_The party was awesome when we walked in, and everyone was drinking. Hey, why not follow the crowd, it's been so long since I had a drink, I had thought to myself, as me and Bree started doing shots.___

_"It's been so long since I've been to a party like this" I said.___

_"Stick with me, and you'll be at these fun things all the time." said Bree.___

_I shook my head and laughed.___

_"San doesn't like to go to parties like this anymore. She doesn't like the whole drinking thing anymore. She says it ruins everything for people."___

_I noticed Bree getting closer and closer until she whispered in my ear.___

_"You don't belong with her, Brittany. You're a badass that likes to have fun and a good time. She can't give you what you need, but I can."___

_Her voice made me shiver in my seat. She started kissing my neck. It felt so good, I forgot how it would leave marks there. I was too caught up in the feeling that I just let it go. But that's as far as she went, because then I just wanted San to be the one doing this, so I got up and left, with a smirking Bree looking at me as I did so._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Oh my lord, I'm dead. San was so right! Drinking does ruin everything for people. Me being that person..." I said then kicked Sam out and went to bed.

"Greaaaaaaat. I better just avoid her tomorrow." I said to myself.

- o -

**Ohhhhhh Brittany is in big trouble but she kinda looked for it so, what do you think guys? And don't worry, Sam is not interested in San in a romantic way just FYI and yes it may not seem like it but Brittana is endgame please no worries :) leave your review and see you next time!**

**Xo Pierina.**


End file.
